Cheerilee's New Special Somepony
by Thunder Ice
Summary: It's been a whole year since Last Hearts and Hooves Day, And Cheerilee doesn't have a special somepony this time. Can a certain, Blue Stallion change that? CLOPFIC, So Cloppers, Take out your lotion. :3


**_Cheerilee's New Special Somepony_**

**_I decided to do a story involving Cheerilee, After studying how many stories there are for her. I know she might be in her 30's or something, But Eh...We'll never know their age, So I guess it's alright for her to date somepony else. Man, My notes are cheesy, Too. Anyway, Enjoy._**

**_Cheerilee's Classroom  
>6:00 p.m.<br>Hearts and Hooves Day (Next Year)_**

It's already been 1 year since Last Hearts and Hooves Day. And It's that day once more, Only this time, Cheerilee doesn't have another special Somepony. She's sits at her desk, Head on the desk.

"Well...It's that day again," She said to herself.

"Big Mac wasn't the right one for me, Even without that potion the girls made. Better just let the day go by this time," She added. She sat her head once more on the desk.

Meanwhile, Thunder Ice was taking a Walk, Humming a tune, And singing some of the lyrics.

_Hm Hm Hmm Hm, Hm Hm Hm Hm Hm Hmm Hmm...Yeah, We're goin' down..._

He continued to hum, When he sighted the Schoolhouse.

'Hmm, I wonder if Ms. Cheerilee has a special Somepony this year,' He thought to himself. 'Come to think of it, I wonder if she's even in there. Maybe Checking Schoolwork from the kids. I should go see.'

He began walking to the side of the schoolhouse. He reached a window and began looking through it. He saw Cheerilee sitting at her desk, Head in Hooves.

'Man, She looks so young...And yet, So hot.' He mentally slapped himself, 'What the hell's wrong with me...'

He walked away from the window and into the schoolhouse. When he was in, He started walking down the hallway, Until he reached the door leading to Cheerilee's classroom. He decided not to knock, But instead, Walked in.

"Ms. Cheerilee?" He asked.

Cheerilee pulled her head off her desk. "Who is it?" She asked, Trying to sound happy. When she saw who it was, She smiled.

"Oh, Hello, Thunder," She said with a smile, "How are you today?"

"Good. But the question is," He paused as he closed the door, "How are you doing?"

She felt confused for a moment, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "I mean, Have you found a special somepony yet?" Cheerilee went back to her bummed state.

She sighed again. "No," She said with dissapointment, "There's nopony I know that likes me."

Thunder felt instantly bad for her. "Don't say that. I'm sure there's Somepony out there for you."

"I don't know...I mean, Ever since last year, With me and Big Mac, Things have just been...Different..."

"Well...I know that if you try hard enough, And look hard enough...You'll find that special somepony...And I know that he'll love you...And never leave your side..."

Cheerilee smiled. "Thank you, Thunder. I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it, Ms. Cheerilee."

"Please," She paused and smiled once more, "Just call me Cheerilee."

"Right. Hehe...Well, I guess I better go." He began walking to the door, But when he tried to open it, It wouldn't budge.

"What the?"

"What's wrong?" Cheerilee asked about the problem.

"The Door," He pulled again. No Luck, "Won't Budge!"

He pulled as hard as he could. _What the hell is going on?_

"I think something's jamming the door."

"How will we get out?"

"Doesn't a clean up guard patrol come here in the mornings?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "Maybe he can help us. But...I guess we'll have to wait for a while..."

Cheerilee sighed in disappointment. She was gonna be stuck here for 12 hours, But at least she gets to spend it with someone.

_**11:35 p.m.  
>Cheerilee's classroom<strong>_

4 hours down, 8 to go. Thunder and Cheerilee were sitting down in the classroom...Under the desk. The temperature dropped over time. The cold managed to flow into the room.

Thunder and Cheerilee huddled into the corner of the big desk, With only a candle light lighting up the dark room. As Thunder sat down, He could feel Cheerilee skaking against his body.

Since Thunder had an ability to keep warm, He didn't feel the cold weather, But Cheerilee took in all the cold.

Suddenly, Cheerilee felt a pair of forelegs wrap around her, And looked to her right, And saw Thunder embracing her. "Th-Thunder?"

"Shhh..." He tried to keep her calm and still, "Just relax...I'm giving you some of my body heat..."

"O-Oh...Th-Thank you, Thund-der..."

"Anything for a freezing mare." She quietly giggled at that. Soon, She wrapped her forelegs around him, As well, Pulling herself closer to him.

Within a few minutes, She felt warm again. She then decided to pass the time by starting up a conversation.

"So, Thunder...Have you found a special somepony?" She asked him.

"Sadly, No," He replied with disappointment, "I've been too busy."

"With what?"

"Well, I've been making some things. I created a teleporter, So ponies can get around quicker...Buuuut, It's still a Work in Progress. When I'm free, I tried asking some mares out, But It all ends with rejection."

"I'm sorry."

He smiled at her, "It's alright."

It then was quiet for a few moments. During the time, Cheerilee was thinking about her special somepony. And she believes she found him. She knows because she's pressing right up against him.

Her eyes closed halfway, And she looked up at Thunder. "...Thunder?"

He looked back at her, "Yeah?"

She placed one of her hooves on his chest, "Will you be my special somepony?"

Thunder's eyes widened, And he began to Stutter as he spoke. "Uhh...W-Well...I-I don't really k-know..."

Cheerilee continued to smile, "Well, Why not? I think we'd be verrry perfect together..."

Thunder blushed. 'Why the hell am I acting like this? I liked her this whole time, And I'm just acting like an idiot in front of her!'

Cheerilee continued, "What do you think?"

Thunder was still blushing, But then, After a few moments, He slowly smiled. "Yes...I think we would be perfect together...So yes...I will be your special somepony..."

Cheerilee just smiled. She began looking into Thunder's eyes, And he looked back into her's. And, Then, Slowly...They moved towards each other, And finally, Their lips pressed against each other's.

As they continued to kiss, Thunder wrapped his forelegs more around Cheerilee, And Cheerilee took her free hoof, And slowly began moving it down Thunder's chest. Within a few moments, Cheerilee's hoof reached Thunder's stallionhood, Already getting hard. She decided to make it completely hard, By placing her hoof on it, Making Thunder shudder with excitement.

She then began stroking it as she kissed him.

Thunder began breathing in short breaths as she continued stroking his member. Thunder smiled into the kiss as she increased her pace. His breaths became ragged.

He started moaning as she continued to stroke. When their lips separated, Cheerilee gently pushed Thunder so that he was lying down on the floor. She decided to finish the job she started.

"Ch-Cheerilee...I...I..." Thunder couldn't finish as a wave of pleasure shook him. He released his seed, Most of it falling onto Cheerilee's hoof, Where she just licked it clean.

"Mmm...Tasty..."

"Tha...Thank you, Cheerie..." He decided to call her by a nickname he thought of, And she liked it.

She just smiled and kissed him once more. After a few moments, Thunder got back up. "Time for you..." He smiled at her, Causing her to blush as she laid down on the floor, Spreading her legs, Revealing her wet pussy.

"Looks good," He said to her, Making her blush. He then lowered his head to her pussy, And slowly inserted his tongue inside, Causing her to gasp.

"Oooh..." She moaned. Thunder began feeling her walls with his tongue, Tasting her juices, And anything else that would pleasure Cheerilee, Who was enjoying the entire thing.

"That feels...Sooo...Goood..."

After a few moments, She felt her orgasm coming. "Th-Thunder, I...I..." She couldn't finish. She could only scream in pleasure as her juices poured out, And onto Thunder's face.

After he pulled out his tongue, He licked up her juices, Took his hoof, Wiped his face off, And licked the juices on his hoof.

"I-I'm ready for you..." She moaned. Thunder smiled and placed himself on top of Cheerilee, Being careful not to hurt her. He positioned himself at her entrance.

"If it hurts, Let me know, Alright?" He cooed the question to her.

She nodded, "Okay..." He smiled, And then slowly began pushing himself into her. A few moments later, Thunder reached her hymen. He tore through it, And ended her virginity.

"You okay?" He asked her.

Cheerilee, Who had tears in her eyes, Looked at him. "I'm O-okay..." He waited patiently for her to feel comfortable enough.

{Man...I can feel her pulse...It feels so good...}

After a few moments, Cheerilee nodded, Motioning him to continue. Slowly, Thunder began thrusting in and out of her, Slowly replacing the pain with pleasure with each thrust.

"Th-Thunder..." She moaned.

"Ch-Cheerie..." He moaned her nickname.

After a few minutes of thrusting, Thunder could feel his orgasm coming. "Ch-Cheerie, I'm gonna..."

"Wa-Wait..." She moaned. "Just a little...M-More..." She added. Soon, She experienced a second orgasm, Screaming from the pleasure. Mere seconds after she came, Thunder released himself into her. He felt his cock squirting the hot, Sticky fluids into Cheerilee's womb.

For a few moments, The two were panting after their love making. Thunder slowly pulled out of Cheerilee, And laid next to her.

"How...Was that...?" He asked, Breathing.

"A...mazing..." She said.

The two embraced each other in their arms. Thunder saw Cheerilee getting ready to close her eyes, But before she did. He spoke to her.

"Cheerie?"

She opened her eyes a little. "Yeah, Thunder?"

He moved his head closer to hers, "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day." He then kissed her once more, Pulling her close, Brushing her mane with his hoof.

Soon after the kiss, Cheerilee fell asleep. Thunder planted one more kiss on her head, And fell asleep, Holding her in his arms.

The clock struck 12:00 a.m.

**_The next morning  
>8:00 a.m.<em>**

A clean up guard walked through the hallways, Unlocking the doors of all the classrooms (I don't really know how big that schoolhouse is. I've only seen it once). Once he reached Cheerilee's classroom, He placed the key into the keyslot, But something was preventing it from going completely in. He looked inside.

"Them damn parasprites." Turns out, A parasprite skeleton was jamming the door (I'm idea-less). He took the skeleton out, And turned the knob. Guess the door wasn't locked.

Anyway, The guard walked into the classroom, And saw a melted candle on Cheerilee's desk. As he was about to leave, He heard snoring coming from under the desk. He looked under it to see Cheerilee and Thunder sleeping peacefully under it.

The guard smiled and walked out of the classroom.

Soon after he did, Cheerilee and Thunder woke up. "Morning, Cheerie," Thunder said to Cheerilee.

"Good Morning...I had fun last night."

"Me, Too, Cheerie...Me, Too..."

He gently pulled her in for another kiss, And she instantly accepted it. She was glad to have a special somepony in her life. But, Their kissing session was interrupted by a filly's voice.

"Ms. Cheerilee?" Apple Bloom asked.

Thunder and Cheerilee looked to the doorway to see her class standing there. She had forgotten it was a school day.

"Uhh...Hi, Kids." She said.

**_Too lazy to write anything else. Umad? *Trollface*  
>I got a review from someone about Thunder and Fluttershy's relationship. There will be a story about them (Yes, It will have sex). And also, I'm happy to tell you that my story "Human of a Pony" Will have...<em>**

**_*Drumroll*_**

**_...A Sequel. Yes. I've been wanting to make a sequel of that story for a while. I'm gonna start that now. What will happen in the story, You might ask? I'm not telling you. But, I'm also gonna start on another story starring zombies, The creatures we all love to chop up with our weapons. :3_**

**_Thunder, Out._**


End file.
